DarkMetal Alchemist
by ExMedal
Summary: the elric brothers are gone, but far away a pare of sisters are heading out with there Homunculus to find them, what are they planing to do once they do, and what adventures will they cross on the way? P.S. its set in the FMA universe not the FMAB universe
1. Chapter 0 (pilot)

** Prologue**

Human kind cannot gain anything without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal or more value must be lost, that is the first law of Alchemy. It means if an Alchemist wants something he or she must surrender something equal to what they want in chemical construction or in some cases Alchemistic Energy for the transmutation to work and for this reason there is a great taboo that says that human transmutation is forbidden for the cost would be too much for one person to do and survive. Two boys, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, in an attempt to bring their deceased mother back to life, ignored this. Because of it the eldest lost his leg and the younger lost his body, only to be saved by his brother at the cost of his arm and attached to a suit of armour and merging a piece of the one they tried so hard to bring back into a distorted incomplete corpse of a body. These two journeyed across the lands Edward with automail limbs and Alphonse in a metal body and joined the State Military of Amestris so that they may find the Philosopher Stone so they may reconstruct their bodies there where many hardships and challenges and many battles with the Homunculus, the result of failed human transmutations including their own. After all that the younger one got his body back but the elder one got trapped in a place unlike their own where Alchemy does not seem to work. The brothers were reunited but not in their own world. Now they journey once again to stop a terrible disaster from occurring. Months have passed and the events that occurred have been almost forgotten remembered only by the ones that truly cared for, knew or loved the Elric brothers, wishing that one day they will come home. But the winds of fate have taken in a single newspaper from the day that the brothers bid farewell to their home into its grasp and now it heads through the darkness of night only illuminated by the full moon, past the huge expand of shadowed forest to a strange black castle in the middle of a giant dark lake. The sound of a piano was the only thing to be heard to the darkness as the newspaper flew into an open window and struck the face of the one playing; a girl with smooth middle length black hair, a purple dress with shoulder pads, pale yet flawless skin and light blue eyes. But the one other thing that really stood out from all her beauty was her right hand; as it shone in the bright moon light it was clear it was an automail arm delicately moulded with pointed fingertips and a smooth back made with strange metal with one thing that made it different from any other it was Dark, a Dark Metal.


	2. Chapter 1 Black Castle

Somewhere in the country of Amestris is a huge dark forest that has not seen life or people for longer than anyone knows and in the middle of it is an enormous lake, pristine and calm reflecting the bright moon light, but in its centre is a small island with a fortified black castle. In it is an army of creatures of all sizes. Some are Chimera, beasts created by merging elements and animal parts and Homunculi; artificial humans with amazing powers and many other weird and terrifying life forms, all created by alchemy. Some are suites of metal armour or the elements themselves, given life using alchemy, whilst others are strange machines made completely with automail.

But in one of the many rooms was a human girl wearing a purple dress, with black hair and an automail right arm and left leg made with dark metal. She was at a beautiful black piano, playing a tune that she had written herself; she had been trying to think of the words for it for two days. She was just figuring out how it should start when "thwap" …a newspaper flew in through the window smack into her face. She ripped the paper from her face, frustrated at the fact that her train of thought was interrupted.  
"OK WHO'S THE SMART GUY THAT INTERUPTS ME JUST WHEN MY MUSICAL MOJO IS ROLLING…oh…or what for that matter?" she said, looking at the paper. It was a few months old but it said that Central City had been attacked by a mysterious aircraft and an army of armoured soldiers. "Um, what's this… an attack on Central City from another world, stopped by the state Alchemists? Hm… yeah sure, and I'm a freaking chimera. Attackers from another world are possible; in fact it would explain that alchemic flux I felt a while back, but THEM stop it? Ha! They couldn't even tell that their Fuhrer was a Homunculus…ummm! Wait a minute…."  
As she looked at the paper, she saw the smaller column labelled "Goodbye, Elric Brothers". She closely read every last word, careful not to miss anything. It told how the eldest of the two, Edward Elric, better known as the FullMetal Alchemist, returned after being missing to fight the new enemy and win. Then he and his younger brother Alphonse Elric disappeared into the world that the invaders had come from, to destroy the gate they came through and hadn't been heard from since.  
"OOOH ….so they did it! That makes much more sense" she said leaping up from her seat holding the paper in front of her. "Mum often talked fondly about them, but this parallel world bit….. hummmmm….. SHADOW!" she shouted out and in a few seconds a black puddle seemed to form in front of her. The black liquid shot out and turned into a long snake-like creature with red markings all over it with yellow eyes and two short horns coming out of its round head but no arms, legs or any other distinguishing features.  
"You called, Miss Elizabeth?" the thing said to the girl. She said, with a small frown on her face "just call me Liz, Shadow. You know I'm not fond of this formal stuff" Shadow bowed his head to her and said "sorry, force of habit. What do you want?" Liz brightened up and said rather confidently "look at this! It just came in. Apparently the boys that Mum took a liking to have disappeared into another world". Shadow looked at the paper and then Liz, with a rather confused expression on his face. "OK, but what does this have to do with us?" Liz walked out of the room into the long corridor. Shadow, now with a very bad feeling in his gut, followed. She turned to look at him while she walked and said "I will tell you on the way. We need to get a few supplies before we set off". That feeling in Shadow's guts was now all over his black ink-like body.  
"Set off?"  
Fifteen minutes later, Liz was sitting at a table in a dark square room filled with many different books, boxes and bottles and a giant iron safe with a special key hole that looked like a right hand. The room was illuminated by several yellow stones embedded in the walls and several huge glass vats of a strange glowing red liquid on metal legs. Near where Liz was sitting, one was dripping on the floor, forming a giant incomplete Philosopher stone, that couldn't do anything as amazing as raise the dead but could certainly give any alchemist a power boost! She had meant to fix that but never got around to it. She was filling a metal cylinder, with a strange transmutation circle with eight points to it, full of the 'red water' (as the liquid was better known) with a worried Shadow looking over her shoulder.  
"Liz, I understand the plan and why it's so important but my job is to NOT let you out of the castle under any circumstances" he said, knowing he was just wasting his breath. Well, he would have, if he had actually needed to breath. Liz was just closing the cylinder and putting it on the table. She then clapped her hands and grabbed both ends of the cylinder, the circle glowed red and there was a small burst of red electricity. She then opened the cylinder and took out a long glowing red stone, and admired her work.  
"I wish you would be more cautious with that" Shadow said with a bland tone in his voice. Liz simply turned to face him and said "look, I know you're worried, but don't be. It's not like when I was just starting out. I can make five of these in a sitting without any exhaustion and four more without blacking out". This didn't seem to make Shadow feel any better. He still remembered the night he came in and found her collapsed on the floor holding a red stone. He thought she had died and the terrible consequences her mother would inflicted on him for it.  
Liz looked at what she has made with a sense of pride and sorrow. She had spent years finding a way to make this without the cost of a human life and the day she had, her mother was reported to have…. "No" she thought to herself "this is no time to feel sorry for yourself. You have a job to do".  
She sat up and said "as to what you said, we both know why it was imperative that we don't leave but we also know that the danger is now long gone. The only reason I didn't leave here was because there was no need to and besides, you know that since our mother is no longer with us and our father is…well…unable to do anything, that makes me, as the eldest, the mistress of the Black Castle and that means YOU have to do everything I say… Right?" Shadow lowered his head. He knew she was right, everyone did, but it did bring problems like this. He said rather reluctantly "yes, Miss Liz. That is true enough, but that doesn't mean that we can't stop worrying for your safety"  
Liz looked at him kindly. She did love him for all he and the others did for them, but it was time for her to grow up. She had to do this. It's what her mother would have wanted. She picked up the stone and pushed it into Shadows body. It went in like he was water. "I know you worry about me but it's just something I have to do. Besides, you're coming too, so stop already! You can get me out if there's any trouble and with you around I don't have to worry about packing anything".  
This was a fact that Shadow was proud of; his power to travel space was a feat that many thought was impossible. His ability was to transport anything or anybody to anywhere else in the world, making him perfect for long trips due to the fact that if Liz wanted anything from home he could just reach out and take it to her instantly from anywhere in the castle through the pan-dimension in his body. He remembered fondly when Liz's mother used to call him one of, if not the greatest Homunculi she had ever made.  
When he broke out of his daydream he realised that Liz was gone but he knew where she was going. He quickly caught up with her as she said "before I go, I have to tell her where I'm going. After all, the last thing I want is to have my little sister worrying about me".  
In one of the highest towers was a bedroom and in it sleeping soundly was a girl slightly smaller that Liz but with long messy hair, caused by the fact that she had been in bed for nearly a year. She had bags under her eyes and wore a white frilly dress. This was Liz's younger sister, Esmeralda. "Hey Es…." a familiar voice woke her, revealing her blue eyes, foggy because of her exhaustion. She turned, to see Liz leaning on the frame of her door. She loved to see her as it made her forget that she could not leave her bed.  
She said, still half asleep, "hello…Sister"  
Liz sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to jolt her.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Liz said with a caring yet slightly worried tone in her voice. She always felt like it was her fault her sister was like this; always exhausted , always sleeping, never able to walk or able to stay awake for more than a few minutes a day, if she was lucky.  
Es smiled weakly and said "I'm fine…nothing to worry…about". Then she noticed a strange feeling in the air and she knew something was up. "What's…Wrong?"  
Liz started to explain her plan, but unknown to everyone a strange thing was looking into the window. It looked like a red eyeball the size of a football, with black tentacles coming out of its back and a white iris that looked like a transmutation circle.  
"And well….. that's pretty much it. I'll be heading out as soon as I change" said Liz, as she was getting up but as she headed to the door, she was stopped by a soft yet pleading voice. "Wait…sister".  
She turned around, to see her sister sitting up, which was a struggle for her, as she said "I can't…let you go…without me".  
Liz was about to point out that she didn't want to leave her, when Es told Shadow to take a large box from under her bed and said "I had…this made if…you ever left…the castle".  
Shadow opened the box to reveal a manikin that looked just like Es. A little younger, but it was her just the same. It had its long hair in bunches, just like Es did before the incident, and it wore a purple dress, long gloves and high heels. It reminded Liz of the old days, when Es would always try to make something using alchemy to impress her. She succeeded every time. Es clapped her hands and placed them on the manikin's torso. There was a flash of electricity and Es went straight to sleep. Liz stared at her; Es was in a deeper sleep than Liz had ever seen her in before.  
She was wondering what Es had done, when suddenly the manikin got up. It stretched like someone just getting up in the morning, yawning with Es's voice. It looked around through blue eyes and at itself; then jumped up and said "IT WORKED, IT WORKED LIZ, IT REALY WORKED!"  
Liz was shocked but it didn't take her long to realise what had just happened. "Es…is that really you?" Liz said, looking hard at the manikin which, other than the joints, looked as real as the girl in the bed. "Yep it's me! I used an old trick I found, to connect my soul to another body while my real one is …ummm… indisposed. I got the idea from the stories Mum told us about the Elric Brothers. Wow!" she said, as she looked at herself. "It's kind of weird to look at yourself through different eyes, so can I come with you now? I can help and you don't have to worry about my safety or anything, because if this body gets damaged I will simply wake up here."  
What choice did Liz have? Es did put up a good argument and besides, she wouldn't want to go without her if she had a choice anyway. "OK" she said, "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to, so meet me by the wall outside. I'll be right out after I change".  
A few minutes later Es and Shadow were outside, waiting for Liz. They didn't wait long however, because after a minute she had walked through the doorway, wearing all black tight-fitting clothing, with black boot-like shoes. She was also just putting on one last thing; a small cloak that was identical to the one that Ed Elric wore, right down to the symbol on the back, except instead of red it was purple. She then handed to Es a round silver medal with a zigzag that didn't reach the bottom and said, as she fastened an identical medal to her cloak, "Keep this safe. It's like the watches that the state alchemists use, except for one other feature, but I'll tell you about that another time". The trio headed to a dark and gloomy-looking building with, standing in front of it, a figure that looked like he was made out of a number of gray rocks. It stared at Liz with the two holes in its head that acted like eyes and said in a soft day-dreamy voice "Hello Miss Elizabeth, and why, Hello Miss Esmeralda"  
Es waved to the rock man and Liz said confidently "Hi Rox. listen, we need to find a way to get off the island and past the forest. You wouldn't happen to know where we can find something that can do that, do you?" Liz knew that he did, but she felt it would be good to ask. Rox stared at them and then replied "Do you have business in the outside world per chance?"  
Liz was quiet for a moment but then swiftly said to the thing twice her size "look, either help us or I turn you into a living bird bath!" Rox liked birds but he decided that she had something important to do, so he said "Well, at the top of this building is a chimera called the griffin, that could get you to the outskirts of the forest, but that's all."  
Liz figured that it would be too easy to fly all the way to Central City but she didn't mind; it would give them a chance to explore. "OK thank you" Liz said sweetly to Rox as they passed him. As they were going in Rox said "you don't know what kind of things will be out there" Liz half turned waving, saying "I'll miss you too Rox, see you later".  
About ten minutes later the griffin was flying from the edge of the forest back to its nest in the building, leaving Liz, Es and Shadow behind. It was dawn; the sun was rising, revealing a large spread of green land.  
Liz stated to the world "Well, no turning back now. Let's get started." "Whatever happens, we will make it in the end, Sister" said Es, following. "Might as well, since we're here" said Shadow who had warmed up to the idea now. Liz was leading the trio into the wide world, promising that she would make her mother proud of them but right now she was thinking of the words to the song she had been playing on the piano before this started. "I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected that I be…be…hmm….. what should go next?"  
The group has started their journey but unbeknownst to them the red-eyed thing was still following them and somewhere, miles away, a group of robed fingers looked down at a glass dome that showed exactly what the eye was seeing. After all this time they had found who they were searching for. The one in front and closest to the dome leaned down to get a closer look and under the hood a woman's voice said "and so, it finally starts. I think the time has come to introduce ourselves to the only one that can stop our glorious plan. Be afraid, because now we will hunt you down and wipe you out, Daughters of Dante".


End file.
